


Texts about Grantaire

by ejr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild panic, Texting, enjolras being a meany because he's hurt, lots of fluff, mentions of drinking, no porn tho promise, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejr/pseuds/ejr
Summary: Grantaire is loved by his boyfriend, he really is. he loves Enjolras too.





	Texts about Grantaire

**Author's Note:**

> yo its like 11 at night and i wrote this fic nearly two years ago but i still like it so i decided to post it. hope u enjoy mWUAH  
> follow me on IG @nuntiu.s

Enjolras: Did you know Grantaire has an oral fixation?

Combeferre: Sure, he's always biting his nails or his pens or what not. He'll go through a pack of gum like no one's business.

Combeferre: Why?

Combeferre: Enjolras?

Enjolras: No comment.

Combeferre: Oh my god, he sucked your dick.

Enjolras: …no comment.

Combeferre: Oh my god he did! I bet it was amazing, was it amazing.

Enjolras: skxjhagvv vvvv

Enjolras: hey ferre nice to see that u guys talk about me when im not around

Combeferre: Hi, R. How's it going?

Enjolras: quiet swell actually

Combeferre: Where's Enjolras?

Enjolras: m sitting on him

Enjolras: hey do u know if he's ticklish

Combeferre: Try his belly, like just around his belly button.

Enjolras: holy shit he is thank you

Combeferre: Anytime, Grantaire.

Enjolras: oh shit he's angry now bye ferre thanks for the help

Enjolras: also pls don't tell the group that you think I sucked his dick

Combeferre: Whoops.

Enjolras: annnajjdddllfg nsb ajdoic

Enjolras: Combeferre, I'll have you know traitors are executed under the name of the law.

Combeferre: I'm not the traitor here, Grantaire is. Go get him, tiger.

 

\-------

 

Beard man: hey Combeferre

Combeferre: What can I do for you today, Grantaire?

Beard man: well like

Beard man: you know Enjolras best, right years of friendship and all that

Combeferre: I mean I suppose so.

Beard man: right right anyway do you know if he likes it when I call him Baby

Combeferre: Why don't you just ask him yourself?

Beard man: Ive tried! Hes just given me an answer that doesnt help

Beard man: “I'm happy with whatever you call me, I appreciate the thought” like who says that

Combeferre: Enjolras, apparently.

Combeferre: Well I think he likes it.

Beard man: how can you tell?

Combeferre: I'm with him right now. He blushed when I mentioned the pet name Baby.

Beard man: fuck man really

Combeferre: Oh now he wants to know what we're talking about.

Beard man: don't tell him

Combeferre: I told him we were discussing the length of your dick.

Beard man: I hope the words you are using to describe it are synonymous to gigantic, powerful, and satisfying

Combeferre: Of course, of course.

Combeferre: Oh god I wish you could see his face.

Beard man: he's super pink isn't he

Combeferre: Like Cosette’s sunburn in the summer.

Beard man: nice simile

Combeferre: Thank you.

Beard man: welcome. Anyway are you gonna take a candid of his cherry red face and send it to me or

Combeferre: _sent media- video 1:34_

Beard man: thank you Combeferre you are truly a man of god

Beard man: he's so cute

Combeferre: Always happy to help a thirsting boyfriend.

Beard man: so when does ur boring English study session end

Combeferre: Enjolras is protesting saying “he knows when it ends, I told him!”

Beard man: in my defense I was half asleep when he told me

Beard man: also you guys do some weird shit that extends the session you both know that

Combeferre: I'll make sure he's home by 5:30.

Beard man: youre truly a blessing ferre I could kiss you

Combeferre: That's gay.

Beard man: hasn't stopped me yet

Combeferre: I would send a kissy emoji but Enjolras might get jealous.

Beard man: :* :* :*

Beard man: here's one for enj

Beard man: _file attachment: poe_sexy_lip_bite_

Beard man: ;^)

Combeferre: That's really gay.

Combeferre: Great, now you broke him. He put his head down on the table in a flustered manner.

Beard man: good send him home if he can't work anymore

Combeferre: This was your plan all along, wasn't it.

Beard man: ;^)

 

\-----

 

Jehan: sweetheart, i know you love him, but the heart eyes from across the bar are makin me sick.

Jehan: I can sense the couple aura from here.

Gaytaire: jehan pls

Jehan: I’m just kidding ily <3

Jehan: but just kiss him already god damn it r

Jehan: I would have done it already

Gaytaire: he doesnt really like it when i kiss him in public

Gaytaire: his thing about pda and all that

Jehan: you're practically undressing him with your eyes right now, grantaire >:0

Jehan: kissing him would be a step away from that rn

Gaytaire: I don’t appreciate you teasing him, Jehan. What we are doing is none of your business.

Jehan: I’m sure Grantaire doesn’t appreciate you snatching his phone from him, enjolras, you sneaky minx

Jehan: y’all should be doing each other but yet you are still here

Jehan: hurry and finish your conversation and get a room sweethearts <3

Gaytaire: R again

Jehan: I know I can see you

Jehan: what did Enjolras say as he handed your phone back?

Gaytaire: I think its best if i dont repeat it

Gaytaire: but were going home now

Jehan: practice safe sex, loves ;*** <3 <3

Gaytaire: stuff it jehan

Gaytaire: <3

 

\--------

Grantaire: Please talk to me, enjolras

Enjolras: I dont see why i should have to.  
  
Grantaire: You know Im sorry

Enjolras: Is that so.  
  
Grantaire: yes. Jesus fuck, enjolras, i am sorry. You have a right to be mad, honestly, i get that but please dont ignore me

Enjolras: I am mad, and i think I will continue to ignore you.  
  
Grantaire: fuck

Grantaire: fuck enj please dont

Enjolras: I don't think I should listen to someone who cant even spell my name out.

Grantaire: I’m sorry

Enjolras: Sorry doesnt cut it, Grantaire. Standing me up on our one year anniversary date just for me to come home and find you fucking wasted cannot be easily waved away with a “sorry”.

Grantaire: I know. I know i know i know it cant but enjolras listen please i didnt mean to

Enjolras: Didnt mean to? Then how did it happen, Grantaire. One doesn't get drunk that easily.

Enjolras: Oh, I forgot who I was talking to. I guess you can get drunk that easily.

Grantaire: fuck

Grantiare: Enjolras that was a low blow

Enjolras: then fucking tell me why you stood me up and got drunk. If you don't have a good reason I'm turning my phone off and I’ll see you next week at the meeting.

Grantaire: I was nervous. I was feeling a way i dont think you’d understand and i didnt process it well

Enjolras: Try me.

Grantaire: ive never been with anyone that long, thats the long and short of it. That date was a monumental thing to me. A year happily together with someone that i like and that likes me and makes me a better person is something i never thought id ever ever have, not in a million years. And when i thought about showing up that night, to the restaurant and seeing you all pretty and happy waiting for me, it made me want to vomit rainbows or something due to how much this meant to me and how much pressure it inadvertently put on me. i started panicking because i was afraid of fucking up somehow and making you realize that you actually hated me and that one year with me was a terrible idea and that you wanted no more to do with me and that something like this god damn catastrophe would happen. And well, it did. I guess my fears were right. I went to get a drink to take the edge off, but i just. I fucked up, enjolras, and I am sorry. I want to make it up to you. Somehow. I just dont know if youll let me.

Grantaire: so there, enjolras. Thats why i got drunk, because Im fucked up and literally cant process sometimes that you still love me.

Grantaire: enjolras?

Enjolras: Jesus, Grantaire. Why didn't you just tell me?

Grantaire: old habits die hard.

Enjolras: obviously! Grantaire, I’m still with you because I do love you, and I don't like that you can just wave that away. I understand why you feel the need to, but sometimes you just need to slow down and remind yourself that everything is okay and I’m here for you.

Enjolras: Grantaire, if you had just called me before the date and said “I'm freaking out because going to this restaurant is stressing me out” we could have done something together that wouldn’t have stressed you out. I just wanted to spend our one year anniversary with you.

Grantaire: I’m sorry.

Enjolras: I can't say I forgive you, not yet at least, but I accept your apology.

Grantaire: are you going to ignore me still?

Enjolras: Of course not. You're going to come back home from wherever you are right now and you're going to come and watch a movie with me. We can try for a better date some other time.

Grantaire: im sorry

Enjolras: Just come home, Grantaire.

Enjolras: I love you

Grantaire: I love you too

 

\-------

 

Jehan: is everything okay again? If it isn't okay you're always welcome at my house again <3 <3

Gaytaire: I think so

Gaytaire: enjolras fell asleep on me halfway through the movie so hes calmed down for the most part

Jehan: you told him why you didnt go to the date?  
  
Gaytaire: yeah. He said that i should have just told him in the first place and it would have been okay

Jehan: he really loves you, you know that?

Gaytaire: Jehan please

Gaytaire: ive already cried so much over that fact tonight i dont need more of it

Gaytaire: i dont want to wake up enj by sobbing like the gay ass that i am

Jehan: its okay to cry grantaire.

Gaytaire: I know. Im just tired for tonight

Jehan: why don't you take enj and yourself to bed then. You need some sleep. Besides, its been like 3 days since you last slept at the house, right?

Gaytaire: its been 3 days since ive slept

Jehan: I know, sweetheart.

Jehan: he’s by your side again, so you can rest easy. Please go to bed.

Gaytaire: You always know what to say.

Jehan: are you crying again?

Gaytaire: shut up.

Jehan: I love you, you nerd. Come on. Off to bed. <3

Gaytaire: shit i woke him up

Gaytaire: gotta blast

Gaytaire: night jehan thanks for being a good friend

Jehan: night bby sleep well and tell enj to brush his hair he needs it just like you need sleep

Jehan: <3 <3 hearts for you both

\-----

 

Jehan: It has come to my attention that while we are at a bar, you are sober, Grantaire.

Gaytaire: indeed i am

Jehan: may i ask why?  
  
Gaytaire: enjolras asked me to not drink

Jehan: huh

Gaytaire: I think hes planning something for tonight?

Jehan: oh? ; 3cccccc

Gaytaire: we’ll see.

Gaytaire: besides, you know i’ve been trying to drink less.  
  
Jehan: indeed you have, my scruffy friend. And youve been doing quite well.

Gaytaire: I hope so

Jehan: you have been. Proud of you. <3

Gaytaire: thanks jehan. that means a lot.

Jehan: Any time kiddo :^ )

\-----

Gaytaire: enjolras had a night planned for sure

Jehan: did you just have the most amazing sex of your life

Gaytaire: i mean yeah but like? He cooked dinner with me and we watched our favorite movie and he was so sweet and he kept cuddling up to my side and fuck man

Jehan: has this not happened before?

Gaytaire: not quite in such a concentrated form

Gaytaire: my head is still spinning

Jehan: aww grantaire is in looooooove <3 <3

Gaytaire: I sure the hell am

Gaytaire: enjolras is perfect to me and i just want to return what he gives me tenfold

Jehan: waking him up with kisses might be a good place to start

Gaytaire: what makes you think i dont already do that

Jehan: you're a cutie.

Gaytaire: _file attachment: enjolras_sleeping.jpg_

Gaytaire: enjolras is a cutie

Gaytaire: i mean just.

Gaytaire: look at him

Jehan: awww, he is

Jehan: you sure like to just let him lay on you when he sleeps huh

Gaytaire: its peaceful

Gaytaire: and hes so pretty

Gaytaire: and im trying to get my gay self under control so i can sleep too

Jehan: Oh?

Gaytaire: he spoiled me tonight and i love him and i want to spend the rest of my life with him

Jehan: that is pretty gay

Gaytaire: i know

Gaytaire: but i mean it

Jehan: i know you do, Grantaire. I know.

Jehan: Im so proud of you and happy for you and gosh. You two are adorable.

Gaytaire: Thanks jehan.

Jehan: any time.

Jehan: now. Let your lil gay mind rest. <3

Gaytaire: I will.

 


End file.
